tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rat Green
Mason Green, nicknamed Rat, is the Green Lifelight Ranger, with the ability to generate light from his body, and fights on the side of whoever he thinks can protect him. Biography Rat was always lucky in unlucky circumstances. He was almost strangled by his umbilical cord before birth, and he almost died in a building fire. He wanted to be strong, so he went to Earthlight Academy. A mediocre martial artist, he mastered light generation and used it to blind his opponents and run. When Zart invaded, murdering the student who would have been the Lifelight Ranger, Rat offered him the dead boy's morpher to try and make him go away. Zart's subsequent fiery rampage forced him to flee. Zart's subsequent fiery rampage forced him to flee, and he was picked up by the same cruise liner as the other survivors. They teamed up, but when faced by ScanJammer, Rat bolted. He did this again when they were attacked by Doctor Mesmer, but this time took the one civilian with him, and discovered the people the monster had previously hypnotized. After a little trouble, the Rangers finally received instructions on how to obtain their Zords, although Rat was suspicious and started a fight with Jess over it. Even after they got the Zords and fought off Zart again, Rat stayed nervous, pointing out that Zart couldn't have found out where they were without being told. He helped come up with a plan to root out their traitor, but the attack of Xumara's newest monster scared him off as they completed it. Waiting outside, Rat met Micky, who hinted that he'd found some useful information for the team. After some bargaining, Rat reluctantly paid him the $200 he demanded. Before he could deliver the information, however, he was attacked by Schizofreak. One blast, and he was transformed into a heroic, reckless Ranger who helped whenever he could. His teammates were flabbergasted by the change, and soon figured out what had happened, though they couldn't understand why. In order to not endanger his teammates, Rat didn't tell them what he'd learned from Micky, instead going to investigate himself. He found Schizofreak again, and their battle drew the attention of the other Rangers, who also got their personalities swapped. Rat spent much of the next few days helping everyone in any way he could, and often getting abused or just bruised for it. He was a little suspicious when Wyatt asked for his morpher, but the reassurance that he was just going to upgrade the weapons won him over. He also went to find Jess's morpher when asked, and soon realized Micky had stolen it. Finding the thief, he revealed his identity and asked for the morpher, which he got--at a price. Along with Wyatt, Rat dragged Jess into their next fight with Schizofreak, where his personality was switched back to normal. Furious at how he'd been taken advantage of, he finished the monster off. To his teammates' bewilderment, though, he announced that he'd had enough and was leaving, and he did. Schizofreak growing giant-sized kept the other two occupied long enough for him to get a good head start. On the Run Rat intended to go straight home, to Louisiana, but monsters kept harassing him, forcing him to detour farther and farther west to avoid a fight. After Xumara's overthrow, the attacks turned violent. In Mojave, California, Rat was nearly killed by Macabrester before Chris intervened. Rat began trying to convince the Silver Ranger to protect him, though he didn't need much persuasion. Just as Rat was beginning to think everything was turning out right, Alex showed up. His threats convinced Rat to do what he wanted--which was betray Chris in a fight. The trick worked, and Alex promised that they'd look out for Rat now. He wasn't entirely comforted. Having joined the space ninjas, Rat was soon faced with a test of loyalty: killing Wyatt to punish the escaped Jess. With some hesitation, he performed, stabbing Wyatt in the back. Rat accompanied Korassil and his forces to Chiratheon's lake. When Tauza turned on them, he fled the fight. Noticing the helpless Easton, he decided that killing him would get him in the good graces of whoever one, and attempted to do so. Tyler and Dean shot him before he could, killing him. Personality Rat has earned his nickname well: he is a gutless flip-flopper who will side with whoever promises that he'll live another day. He will cross anyone in order to survive. Arsenal *Glow Jutte *Lifelight Baton Power Sphere *Fireflyzord Appearance Rat is shrimpy even for a fourteen-year-old, Cajun and speaks with an accent. He has blue-green eyes, brown hair and a beard. See Also Yoshi Ino - his Sentai counterpart